Vert
Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? - Green Heart to White Heart. Vert is the Goddess of Leanbox. She serves as a party member and boss at a certain point in the game. While she does not have a sibling like the other goddesses. It's rumored/said that Chika Hakozaki may be her sister. After they banished Purple Heart to the world beneath Celestia, she and the other Hearts returned to their normal lives. *For a list of Costumes please see: Vert Costumes *For a list of Weapons: Weapons *For a list of Acessories: Accessories Personality Vert (ベール, Bēru) is the most mature Goddess of the group who while is very smart and calm usually, very polite and kind. While she is smart, there are things Vert doesn't know about. Such as anything outside of Leanbox, like Arfoire's monsters compared to the others. She also isn't as strong as she believes herself to be, but she does consider her People's needs and peace as top priority and wishes for nobody to be harmed. However, Vert is very obsessed with Manga, Games, and Anime to the point of being an "Otaku" Her favored games include: Rhythm, fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation. She also harbors a joy for collecting 'adult male-only items' and seems to care highly for what others think about her, or mainly IF. Due to this she made Gust promise not to say anything about the "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins" which allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost. She even paid 10,000 so she could get the free voucher code for Planetune's MMO "Four Goddesses Online" from her! She applied 200 times (changing her name and address each time) to get it but she still didn't win. Overal, she doesn't seem to hate anyone but seems to harbor a disrespect for Blanc. Considering the fact she always taunts her about her mean behavior and lack of breast while in Heart form. To the point that when Vert saw a nasty comment on her blog, she copied it and changed a detail or two before posting it on someone's (Implied to be Blanc) page. She is very nice to generally everyone else however, such as 5pb when she gave her a voucher for the Four Goddesses Online game. Then in the actual game she even offered her to be part of a guild raid. Another moment of kindness can be seen in her ending of MK-2 when she is seen dressing up with Nepgear. Although it may be that she secretly harbors a loli fetish. Green Heart Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breast which she uses to provoke White Heart consistantly. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit to make it come off as teasings in a polite manner. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Created by Histoire to see who would gain the title of "True Goddess" until time came to pass the title to the next generation of Goddesses. After time they all began to despise one-another. Despite her claims of having no problems or issues with them. She was the one to suggest they rid of Purple Heart as she was sure she would be the toughest to beat. Appearence Vert is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. As Green Heart, Vert's light blond curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color.She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breast showing, its the opposite part as Green Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia As stated, Vert loves to play video games. So much that she would play for perhaps five hours a day, even 150 hours a week and barely even rest for two hours! As the goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart goes by title 'Lady Green Heart' or 'Green Heart-sama' in the original Japanese. She issues her orders to those below her in authority, mostly a man in a silhouette by the name of 'The Sanctified'. One time she called him, and declared war (without clarifying her intent). He rallied her army only to be corrected by what she meant; She was talking about a MMO! He then was to call off the troops as she said "Gluck" (for good luck), leading to his dismay. She guarded and led the people of Leanbox in peace until the monster started attacking her land. She unleashed her powers and went to do battle with the monsters. Fighting countless times and it seemed to be to no end. Getting so tired she was returned to her human form! She then heard voices asking if she okay. The voices she heard was none other than Compa and IF, accompanying Neptune. She tried to convince the female to join them but she refused while calling Neptune irresponsible. IF just claimed she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't win on her own. Green Heart then decided that if Neptune could win against her in a all out battle in their HDD state, she would join them. Neptune came out victorious in the end causing Green Heart, because of her exhausted and injured state to pass out. So they brought Vert with them to tend to her injuries. When they aproached Arfoire she thanked her saying if she hadn't caused so much trouble, she wouldn't have to leave her room. Arfoire laughs and tells her that her brain growing mold to which Green Heart jokes about, surprising both Arfoire and Histoire. Realizing she wouldn't normally make jokes like that, the girls soon defeat Arfoire and proceed to give up their powers in their wish. After Histoire leaves, they realize they were stranded! If they still had their powers it would have been much easier to get home... Green Heart admits she didn't think about that while Black and White Heart try to figure out how they could have messed up as well. Eventually they do return home however. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Chika Hakozaki takes her place as CPU of Leanbox in her absence. Abilities and Powers Movelist Darjeeling Rotation: Mandailing Slap: Rainy Ratnapura: Tea photon: Nilgiri Burst: Purpurascens Burst: Daydream Shot: Nuwara Elliya Squall: Turbulence Candy: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: F.P.S.: Idol!: Spiral Break: Vert begins by rushing into the target in a drill attack. Following this, she sends a wave that deals multiple slashes in an X format. She then repeats the drill attack, piercing through the enemy and forcing it to explode in a blue and black ball of energy. She finishes the attack by throwing her weapon at the enemy, which causes a large green explosion. In the Green Heart version, the attack colors are different, and she finishes instead by firing a large green laser that impacts the target and causes an even greater explosion. Quotes *''"The size of my bust equates my apptitude as a goddess''." *''"Mold....they were more like mushrooms, really."'' *''"Give up or not, your life ends here"'' *''"Your optimistic outlook hasn't changed, even after losing your memory."'' *''"I will make you understand." ''- Said as Green Heart. Trivia *The Landmass of Leanbox and Vert herself, are refferences to Xbox. *Of all the Goddess shown in the first game, her's is the most revealing. In Mk-2 she is beat by/ties with, Uni. *She is the first Character and Goddess to appear in the game. With Histoire in tome form being the only exception. *Vert is voiced by Tara Platt in the english version, and Rina Satou in the Japanese version. *Verde/Vert is Spanish and French for Green. *She shares the same weapon as Mikoto from CrossEdge, who is also voiced by Rina Satou. *Its been hinted that she has feelings for IF. *The four Goddesses online game most likely references this game and how it has four goddesses. *In the Japenese game Vert's name is Belle. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine, which explains how she manages to stay up so long playing her games. *Vert may like/enjoy Seafood, as she states how good it was at a recent LAN party. Gallery Group 4.png Vert content.png Vert rare.png Bunny.png Costumes.png Vert beach.png Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Vert and Chika.jpg Vert ending mk2.png Christmas group.png Dolls.png Group MK 2.png Lazy.png NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg School group.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Christmas plan.png Vert Battle end.png Vert 5pb chibi.png Group 2.png Drill.png Henshin.png Relations Chart.png Multi.png Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character